Summer Daze
by Justis76
Summary: It's a hot Summer day, so Maya & Nick go out for ice cream. Takes place after T&T, Phoenix/Maya. Chapter 3 finally up, sorry for the wait.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

** Maya **

"Another win for Phoenix Wright and his lovely assistant Maya Fey!" I say as Nick and I walk into the office. "And just in time, there's a Pink Princess marathon starting in 5 minutes!" I hop onto the couch and turn on the TV.

"Yeah, I'll join you in a minute, I just have to finish this paperwork." Nick says, walking over to his desk.

I run to the kitchen, pop some popcorn and sit down right as the theme song for Pink Princess starts. I've seen this episode so many times I can recite every line. About halfway through the episode, Nick sits down on the couch. He begins to talk and I tune him out. After all, he should know better than to come between me and my TV shows.

"Easy case….stupid Payne…… **you look hot…**

_Wait…what?_

"Huh?"

"I said you look hot. Seriously, it's hot enough outside to fry an egg on the sidewalk, and you're still wearing those crazy clothes!"

"Hey! This is the official acolyte uniform, and I'm proud to wear it! Besides, I don't have much other clothes. I mean, I've got my pink princess pajamas, and some underwear, and I should probably buy a bra because I think my bo-"

"O-kay! Ever heard of 'too much information'?"

I ignore him, then after a couple of seconds I snap my fingers. "Hey, I know! Let's get some ice cream!"

"Hmm…" Nick says, obviously not wanting to go.

"It's either that or bra shopping." I say, blackmailing him.

Nick sighs in defeat. "Fine. It's better than watching this lame show anyways." He gets up and moves towards the door.

"Says the guy whose idea of a good time is cleaning the toilet." I reply sarcastically, also getting up.

"Ouch. Just for that I'm only getting you a single scoop." I can't tell if he's joking or not, so I run over and hop on his back. I try taking him down, but he's a lot stronger than I had expected, and he stays up.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing! I'm not giving you a piggyback ride, you can walk. Now get off!" Nick says, trying to tug me off, but I keep my grip.

"Buy me a double scoop!"

"Get off my back!"

"Buy me a double scoop!"

"Get off my back!"

"Then buy me a double scoop"

"Maya, I'm serious, get off!"

"PHOENIX WRIGHT, BUY ME A DOUBLE SCOOP!" I scream.

"Ok, ok, just get off me!" Nick says.

"Ok." I hop off his back and skip out the door. Nick mumbles "You didn't have to yell," and follows behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Phoenix **

Maya and I head down to the closest ice cream shop. I order a vanilla ice cream for myself and mint chocolate chip ice cream for Maya, which, after receiving an icy glare from Maya, I make a double scoop. After we buy the ice cream, we head over to People Park and sit down.

"Seriously Nick? You just got vanilla ice cream? Sometimes, you are soooo boring."

"There's nothing wrong with vanilla ice cream, it's a classic."

"Pfft. Vanilla ice cream is so old-fashioned. All the cool people eat mint chocolate chip."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll ever understand the appeal of green ice cream."

"Well, I guess the saying is true. You can't teach an old dog new tricks." Maya says with a smirk.

"Hey, I am **not** old! Remind me never to take you out for ice cream again."

"Oh come on Nick, you know I'm kidding!" Maya says desperately. I playfully turn my gaze away from her, pretending to be offended.

Maya smiles. "Aw, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Please forgive me?" I continue to ignore her. "Pretty please/ With a cherry on top?"

"Nope."

"Hmph. Well, thanks for buying me ice cream anyways Nick." Then suddenly, she kisses me on the cheek.

_Well that was unexpected._ I quickly turn my head away, trying not to blush. Fortunately, Maya doesn't seem to notice.

"Hey, it's been a while. Can we head back to the office? I really want to get back to the Pink Princess marathon."

"Uh, sure, Id' do anything for you."

_Oh, nice thinking Wright. God I hope she didn't hear that._

"Oh, is that so?" Maya says, with that mischievous grin that I always find cute. 'Well in that case, maybe we can go for burgers instead?"

Not sure if my wallet can take another hit, I think quickly. "Uh, I was just joking. Come on, we really should be getting back."

"You're no fun at all." Maya whines.

_Well, that was certainly close. Let's see if I can make it through the day without saying anything else embarrassing._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Phoenix**

By the time Maya and I return to Wright & Co, it seems she has already forgotten everything that happened in the park, and has turned her full attention to finding out if the Pink Princess and Prince Samuel get together and destroy the Evil Lord Nicholas in the latest episode of the Pink Princess. Having nothing to do, I decide to sit down and watch TV.

"So, uh, what's going on in the show?"

"Shh! I'm watching this."

_I don't even know why I bother sometimes. You know the Evil Lord Nicholas looks a lot like me…_

"Hey, did you notice that-"

"Uh huh, great. Now quiet! Prince Samuel is going to announce his feelings for the Pink Princess!"

_Oh, good for Prince Samuel. Well, I guess he's doing something I'll never be able to do. Every time I try to tell Maya, I chicken out. I guess it may be for the best, though. I mean, she finds fictional TV characters more interesting than me. I'd just embarrass myself by asking her out._

"What were you saying Nick?"

I realize that the show ended, and Maya is now paying attention again.

"Uh, I was just wondering, don't you think that Evil Lord Nicholas looks a lot like me?"

"Hmm..." Maya begins to think. "You know, I never noticed before, but yeah, I guess you're right! And he's mean like you too!" Maya begins laughing.

"Hey!" I exclaim, and then I start laughing too.

"Hey, who do you think I look like?" Maya asks.

_Are you serious?_

"Maya, the Pink Princess was based on you."

"Oh, Nick, you're too nice!"

"But she was, remember, when we were doing Will Power's case, and, oh, never mind."

"Does that mean you think I'm beautiful?" Maya leans in closer and asks me.

"Uh, _what?_" I ask, a bit shocked. I try to take a good look at her to see if she's joking or not, but I can't tell.

"I said, do you think I'm beautiful?" Maya says again, this time a bit frustrated.

"Um, sure, I guess, I mean, yeah, of course?" I respond, but it comes out as more of a question than an answer. I can feel myself turning as red as a tomato.

"Aw, you are so sweet." She says, giving me a hug. Not completely sure what's going on, I hug her back.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yes Maya?"

"When you said that you would do anything for me, did you mean it?"

I pause for a couple of seconds. "Well, as long as it doesn't involve me spending any money, then, yes."

"Really?" Maya asks anxiously.

"Really."

Maya pulls away. "Then you have to prove it!"

"Huh? How am I supposed to do that?"

"Kiss me."

I think that if my face turns any redder, I might pass out. "Are you trying to trick me or something?"

"No!" Maya says, offended. "You said that you'd do anything for me, so I said kiss me. So now if you don't that means that you're-"

I wrap my arms around Maya's waist, pull her in and kiss her on the lips. After a couple of seconds I pull away and softly whisper "Take that."

Without warning, Maya leans back in and kisses me again. I begin to stroke her hair, and she lets out a soft moan. We pull apart for air after about a minute.

"Maybe I should take you out for ice cream more often."


End file.
